


Il principino di Monaco

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Max, USA GP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: A Max piace incasinarsi la vita altrimenti si annoierebbe e quale miglior modo di farlo se non tenere sulle spine due che gli piacciono un sacco per motivi diversi e nel frattempo farseli entrambi?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc - Relationship, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Max Verstappen - Relationship
Series: Opposti in contrasto [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Il principino di Monaco

**Author's Note:**

> siamo dopo il GP degli USA: là alla fine della gara Max dice provocatorio che la Ferrari barava, quando glielo riferiscono a Charles lui ride e dice che scherzava. La fic è ambientata a casa di Max ed è suo quest’oggi il pov. Nelle ultime gare si è notato un Daniel super appiccicoso con Max, in modo molto esplicito. E Charles è sempre quello più difficile da interpretare. Se devo essere sincera sono confusa sul finale di questa serie, non so come uscire dal casino in cui mi sono messa, specie perché anche nella realtà Daniel non molla proprio l’osso, ma nemmeno Charles... buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

#  IL PRINCIPINO DI MONACO

#  [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b0057c00bcf8813125ce5a0688c3563e/2b7f5844b6624fe2-31/s1280x1920/2f4da77d056731964945cab178a21e406372d01e.jpg)

\- Questo succede quando smettono di barare! -   
Le parole mi escono dalla bocca o, come dicono i miei amici, dalla mia boccaccia.   
Perché sono così stronzo? Questo è quello che mi chiedono a volte scherzando, altre no.   
Io sono fatto così, non ho paura di niente, mai. Per cui non filtro.  
Ovviamente non penso davvero che la Ferrari abbia barato, non me ne fotte nemmeno un cazzo sinceramente. A me interessa correre, provare a vincere GP e un giorno magari un mondiale quando quegli alieni smetteranno di correre.   
Comunque quando faccio lo stronzo gratuitamente, ovvero non per sfogare rabbia e nervoso dovuti a vari motivi, solitamente è per ottenere qualcosa ed in questo caso riguarda Charles.   
Quando sento la sua risposta ai media che gli chiedono spiegazioni in merito alla mia provocazione, lui ride e dice che scherzavo.   
Mi mordo la bocca.   
E bravo il principino di Monaco... 

Ho ancora la sensazione del gran cazzo perfetto di Daniel dentro di me di ieri sera, quando mi ritrovo il viso splendido e paradisiaco di Charles davanti. Non sono nemmeno arrivato da un’ora, fra l’altro.   
Inarco le sopracciglia fingendo sorpresa, quando dentro di me sto congiungendo i polpastrelli in stile Burns dei Simpson.   
Eccellente, è il termine che mi viene su.   
\- Oh, ti manco di già? - Faccio ironico senza dargli il permesso di entrare. Lui se lo prende da solo spingendomi con una manata sul petto molto supponente, anche questo gesto da principino.   
\- Come se non mi aspettavi! - Io chiudo la porta. Averlo in casa sta diventando qualcosa di inaspettatamente abituale. E mi piace.   
\- Io?! E perché mai? Non dovrei mica darti per scontato... con te non si capisce più un cazzo... - Sono polemico perché se lo aspetta, Charles si toglie la giacca e la lascia con un gesto elegante e di stizza sul divano, io lo guardo mangiandomelo con gli occhi. Ok se fai così voglio che mi scopi subito e a freddo.   
Ma rimango fermo, mani ai fianchi ed aria di sfida, lui allo stesso modo incrocia le braccia al petto e solleva il mento.   
Sembra ‘Mezzogiorno di fuoco’, per un momento credo di vedere le balle di fieno svolazzare intorno.   
\- Tu lo sai che la Ferrari non bara. Se ci fosse qualcuno che bara come minimo sarebbero i primi... e come vedi non siamo noi! - Se parliamo di logica non la spunto con lui. Alzo le spalle facendo finta che non significhi nulla e guardo altrove come se improvvisamente averlo in casa non sia una cosa eccitante di per sé, come se non mi pregustassi una scopata da sogno.   
\- Ma che ne so io, magari siete troppo incapaci anche per vincere nonostante le scorciatoie! - Sto andando verso la cucina per offrirgli qualcosa da bere, ma quando sono davanti al frigo per guardarci dentro, improvvisamente la porta si chiude ed io mi ritrovo spinto contro la superficie dura e fredda. Ma mi sta bene, specie perché a spingermi c’è prima la sua mano sulla mia nuca, poi il suo corpo che non sarà possente come quello di Daniel, ma è comunque sufficientemente piazzato.   
I brividi mi percorrono già lungo la schiena, mi mordo il labbro mentre sogghigno insieme, la sua bocca sul mio orecchio a parlarmi col suo super sexy accento francese:   
\- Visto che ti vanti tanto di essere sincero, perché non dici la verità? -   
\- Cioè? - Dico ancora provocante senza fare cenno di ribellarmi. Se volevo era già dall’altra parte della stanza.   
\- Volevi solo provocarmi... -   
\- E perché mai dovrei provocarti? - Chiedo senza smentirmi.   
Lui mi morde il lobo e tira, poi risponde deciso con quel tocco di malefico che me lo fa venire già durissimo, contemporaneamente mi infila la mano nei pantaloni proprio per avanti e me lo prende subito in mano avendo conferma di ciò che pensava.   
\- Perché pensi che sia stato troppo dolce questa settimana, mentre a te evidentemente ti piace la cattiveria... -   
Charles inizia a masturbarmi senza esitare, io chiudo gli occhi abbandonandomi mentre lo sento che spinge contro il mio sedere col bacino ed anche lui è eccitato, ma i vestiti mi danno un sacco fastidio. Sto immaginando il suo cazzo duro che mi entra.   
\- A me piaci quando sei te stesso... -   
\- Un grandissimo stronzo? - Cerca di ricordare come lo chiamo, io ridacchio e trattengo a stento un gemito, ma la mia voce è già roca di piacere:   
\- Un arrogante egocentrico egoista che ha le idee chiare e si prende quel cazzo che gli pare senza esitare. Odio quando fai finta di essere chi gli altri si aspettano tu sia! Piantala di fare il romantico, non lo sei, cazzo! -   
In effetti la questione è nata così. Lui era tutto carino e gentile e si comportava da fidanzato, a me stava venendo una carie e stavo pensando a come farglielo capire. Poi niente, Daniel mi ha distratto perché invece lui è perfetto, sa come fare per farmi felice. Con lui sono me stesso, rilassato, spensierato... è difficilissimo ormai fare a meno di lui specie perché si impegna un sacco per tornare nella mia vita ed io non sto facendo nulla per impedirglielo e frenarlo.   
Qua finirà comunque male per qualcuno.  
Ma devo dire che essere la principessa contesa non mi dispiace, non mi è di certo mai capitato.   
Comunque Charles si limita solo ad abbassarmi i pantaloni del tutto e ad abbassare i suoi, mi infila due dita in bocca molto prepotentemente e mentre gliele succhio eccitato, mi sussurra ancora all’orecchio:   
\- Allora ti piace proprio la cattiveria... - Non rispondo, perché poi mi infila le dita dentro e poco dopo c’è lui, il suo cazzo duro che mi penetra senza riserve. Non esita, non fa una preparazione nemmeno alla lontana. Viene ed entra, un colpo deciso ed è quasi tutto fino in fondo.   
Semplicemente spettacolare.   
Il principino di Monaco mi prende per i fianchi mentre io glieli do piegandomi ancora di più, inarco la schiena e mi abbandono totalmente alle sue spinte che inizia a ripetere con sempre più impeto ed intensità.   
In poco nella stanza arrivano i nostri gemiti, mentre io gli dico di fare più forte e lui mi accontenta, i brividi mi ricoprono fino a strapparmi totalmente dal mio corpo. Ed anche lui geme e la sua voce che geme è ancora più sexy del suo pene che mi sta dentro e fuori.   
Eccitato com’ero non sto molto a venire, lui ci mette di più ed è un punto a suo favore.   
Quando mi viene dentro lo sento che poi mi stringe le braccia intorno alla vita con forza e sento come se questa forza mi attraversasse, sento i suoi denti sulla spalla e questo mi trasmette dei brividi fin sulla nuca. Il suo orgasmo è maledettamente sconvolgente e si capisce che è molto preso, rimango senza parole ad ascoltare i nostri respiri che si sincronizzano, le sue labbra sul mio collo.   
\- Scommetto che quando guardi i film tifi sempre per i cattivi... - Dice lui dopo un po’, quando evidentemente si è ripreso.  
A questo scoppio a ridere e mi raddrizzo girandomi fra le sue braccia, gli metto le mie intorno al suo collo e rimaniamo così appoggiati al frigo, mezzi vestiti e mezzi nudi. Guardo il suo bel faccino che sa di principe e alla fine dico:   
\- Tifo per chi è sé stesso. - Fa ancora molta fatica, anche se capisco che lo sforzo che ha fatto per fare il carino con me è notevole e deriva solo dal suo desiderio di fare sul serio con me. Anche se ora come ora sono io quello indeciso, visto che Daniel non riesco più a respingerlo e sinceramente nemmeno voglio che esca di nuovo dalla mia vita.   
D’altro canto le sue labbra mi baciano delicatamente e mi piace anche come mi fa sentire.   
Lui che vuole sempre il meglio, ora vuole me.   
Credo di essere un po’ nella merda, sinceramente. 


End file.
